


The Confession

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Almost Caught, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor spoilers for Royal, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Akira and Akechi have some fun in the confessional.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	The Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Licksore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licksore/gifts).



"In here?" Akechi's eyes were huge as he was shoved into the confessional.

"Yeah. No one will see us like this." Akira kissed his boyfriend before dropping to his knees in the tight space.

"Akira!" He hissed as a hand palmed him through his pants before unzipping him. "Stop! We will get caught!"

"No one is here this late, and the priest is in his office. There is no way he saw us enter. The other half is empty; I already checked!" Akira pulled out Akechi's cock through the slit in his boxers.

"Akir- ah!" Akechi sighed as a hot, wet mouth closed over him.

They had been dating for weeks now; ever since the day they'd met in Kichijoji quite by chance and bonded over a game of pool, they had been an item.

An item that no one knew about; not even the Shujin kids Akira ran with. 

He slapped a hand over his mouth as he was sucked skillfully, his free hand fisting in Akira's hair and pulling.

"Hmm…? Is someone in here?" Akechi froze as he heard the other door open as the priest entered his side of the confessional.

"Forgive me Father for I have sinned." The words flew out of Akechi's mouth on a will of their own.

"What is it you wish to confess, my son?"

Frantic, Akechi cast about for anything, and he looked down at the criminally hot boy sucking his dick. "I have engaged in premarital sex with a boy in a public venue."

"A boy? How public?"

"A back alley… and the booth of a cafe after closing for the day. Oh, also in a bathhouse." His voice rose as a hand twisted his balls in just the right way.

"My son, there is no need to get emotional." Akechi relaxed as he realized the priest had misinterpreted the sounds he made as distress. "Homosexuality may be a sin in the bible, however times have changed, and we must change along with them. As for the public exposure, say three Hail Mary's and two Our Fathers. Also, reflect upon why you were drawn to do something amoral in public."

"Thank you, Father." He sighed as the priest left again. "Shit… close…" His voice was a low hiss.

"Cum for me." He swirled his tongue around Akechi's tip, and with a rush of warmth, Akechi came down his throat.

"We should leave!" He shoved Akira out of the booth as he tucked himself away again, and they all but ran out of the church as he zipped back up. "That was too close!"

"Told you we wouldn't get caught." Akira grinned at him in the way that always made Akechi's knees weak. "So, your place or mine?"

"Yours. I'm in the mood for a cup of coffee." They linked hands as they headed for the local train station.


End file.
